Maddie x Lovino
by ChibitaliaVargas
Summary: Memories. Lovino remember's things that happened in the past and reminds Madeline. Fem!Canada x Romano! I OWN NUTHING!


"_Come on Madeline, we Are going to visit Antonio." Francis said getting some luggage in a car. "Coming papa!" Said a little girl with 6 years of age. She came down wearing a dress. "Ready Papa!" "Ok Let's get in the car to get to the airport." So did the little girl. She got in the Car and they drove off._

_-In the airport in Spain-_

_Francis was looking for his good friend Antonio with Madeline asleep in his arms. "Mi Amigo, Francis!" yelled a tannish man with Green eyes and waving over to the Blonde man. "Bonjour~ Mon Ami. It's been a long time since I Came to visit you!" "Si Amigo, I see you have brought you little daughter you always talk about." "Why yes I cant just leave her alone!"_

"_So how is life in France Mi Amigo?" "It is fine Madeline likes living there. She is very happy." Said Francis with a smile on his face. "how is life here in Spain?" "It is Fine! Lovino is getting used to living here!" "Oh I haven't seen Lovino in 3 years. He was so small! I hope that he and Madeline can be good friends~" "Si, Si! Lovino doesn't really have friends… Oh we are here!"_

"_Lovino! Im home!" "Maybe he hiding, he isn't really used to visitors!" Suddenly A little boy with about 7 years of age comes downstairs. "Who are you, Bastardo!" "Lovi be nice to our guests.. Francis you can put Madeline on the couch for her to sleep." "Of course! Thank you Mon Ami." Francis put madeline on the couch and let her rest, While she rested Lovino Started asking questions. "Bastardo who is He and Who is she!" Romano asked pointing at Francis and Madeline. "They are our guests Francis and Madeline!"_

_Lovino stared at the girl lying on the couch 'She looks pretty' he thought blushing a little. Antonio and France were Chatting in the Kitchen on how Lovino and Madeline Being friends. Antonio was going to tell Lovino That he should probably Talk to the girl once she woke up. Lovino just stood there staring at him._

_Madeline awoke to notice that she was not in her home. 'Maybe me and papa got to Antonio's house already. She stood up to see a boy with Reddish brownish hair."H-hello" She said but the boy didn't respond. All he did was stare at her. Madeline was wondering who he was. Then the boy just ran and stood behind a Tall tannish man. "Francis I think Madeline woke up." "Oh did she?" Madeline came down from the couch and ran to Francis. "Madeline Bon après-midi. Haha." "papa, où sommes-nous?" Francis just laughed a silent laugh. "We are at Antonio's House. Thants Antonio!" He said pointing at Antonio. "And that's Lovino." He said Crouching down. _

_Francis showed Madeline Were the outside was. So she decided to Sit outside. "C-ciao." Madeline turned around to see the boy that ran to Antonio when she said hello. "Hello." She said with a smile. Lovino Smiled back with a little blush. Madeline Stood up and walked up to the boy to notice she was a bit taller than him. Lovino was surprised to see her hold his hand and they walked and talked a little until they got to know each other a little. _

"_OH Mira Francisco!" "What is it?" "Look at Lovino and Madeline I told you they would become friends!" "I guess you were right Ami!" _

-10 years later~-

"Madeline are you ready for school?" Asked Francis "Oui papa!" Madeline Came down wearing Her usual Red hoodie and a pair of jeans with red converse. "Madeline why don't you wear something more feminine like when you were a child?" "Papa, you know I don't like wearing dresses anymore!" Francis just sighed and told her to eat her breakfast so they can take a leave.

-At school-

'Being a new student feels weird' Thought Madeline as she walked down the halls of Hetalia Academy. She was trying to find her Class but every hall was crowded with people. Madeline was the shy type so she doubted she would find friends. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going so she accidently bumped into someone. "OW! What the hell!" "I-I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Madeline then noticed everything was a big blob of blurriness! She then started to look for her glasses. "Ve~ Here!" "Huh? O-oh t-thank you!" Madeline Put her glasses back on and noticed 2 people that looked like twins. "Im sorry for bumping into you i-I'm just looking for my class." "Ve~ Don't worry we were looking for our class too! Oh! We didn't introduce our selves!" Madeline then started picking up her things. "Ve~ Im Feliciano and this is my Big Brother Lovino!" "H-hello i-im Madeline." "Ve~ Maybe we can be friends!"

Madeline Finally was able to find her class. She noticed that Feliciano was in her class. She was surprised she made a friend on the first day of school. But she felt like she knew Lovino already. After this class was over she had cooking class. In that class she met 3 other people Elizabeta, Arthur, and Feliks.

After that it was her lunch period. Feliciano invited her over to his and his brother's Table. "Ve~ Madeline?" "h-huh? Oh yes?" "Do you like pasta!" "Uh y-yes why?" "Here try this!" Then Feliciano shoved a fork full of pasta in her mouth. Madeline swallowed. "Wow its good!" "Ve! Yay!"

After lunch she had History. She Had both Feliciano and his brother Lovino. After this class she had Math. Madeline was really good at math but her friend Feli …. Not so much. He was assigned a tutor if she wasn't mistaken His tutor was a tall blonde named Ludwig. She also got assigned as a tutor For Lovino since his math skills were kinda low. Her final period she got assigned partners. Her partner was a guy named Alfred F. Jones. He was really load. Apparently he was a popular kid. 'He does kind act like an idiot I wonder how he got passed all his other grades?'

Madeline was about to go home but she was stopped by her friends Lovino and Feliciano. "Oh hello Feliciano and Lovino." "Ve~ You can call me Feli!" "O-oh ok Feli." "Lovino wanted to ask you something right Lovi?" Feli said while pushing his brother forward. "Y-yah. Can you help me with the math homework?" Madeline looked up at him. "Sure! You can come over to my house so I can help you out!" "O-oh y-ya." "Ve~ I have to do the same but with Ludwig! Bye Lovi! Bye Maddie!" "B-bye Feli!"

-AT HOME-

"You can put your stuff there on the couch. Make yourself at home ill be right back!" 'Hmmm why does Madeline seem so familiar!' Thought Lovino while putting his things on the couch. Then he saw someone open the door. "Madeline Im home! Oh and who are you?" "Oh welcome home papa! This is my friend Lovino!" "O-oh uh hello." 'What the fuck why am I acting so nice! And is that that damn perv. Francis?' "Oh Hello Lovino." Francis said with a mysterious smile. "Well im going to be upstairs working!" "Oui papa!"

"Umm so the answer for the last one is 34.78?" "Yes!" "FINALLY We are done!" Then suddenly Something caught Lovino's Eye. "Huh? Oh that's a picture of me and papa. When I was 6 years old." Then Lovino remembered meeting Francis and Madeline When they went to visit Him and Antonio in Spain. "Madeline?" "Huh?" "Do you remember going to Spain and and meeting A guy named Antonio?" "Yes I was 6 years old when me and papa went to visit him." "Don't you remember meeting a little boy with reddish brownish hair?" "Y-yes I think so." "Maddie That little boy was me!"

"So Maddeline do you remember?" Francis asked as both Madeline and Lovino Turned around. "Papa you knew this?" "Yep I knew something like this would happen! Well I'll just leave while you two get to know eachother!" Francis suddenly leaves upstairs and Madeline and Lovino start to talk about themselves. Then Madeline brought up that now he was taller than her.

-The next day-

"Madeline!" "Yes Papa?" Please for your papa! Wear this!" Francis said up a dress. "But papa." "Please Madeline!" Madeline then just sighed and took the dress. "Ok papa just to make you happy!" Madeline went upstairs and changed then came back down. "There papa!" "OH My Petite Madeline you look so adorable!~" "Thank you papa." Madeline said with a slight Blush.

-At school-

"Ve~ Hello Maddie!" "Oh hi Feli hi Lovino!" "Wanna chat for a while!" "Sure." Madeline and the Vargas Twins Started chatting and after Feli and Maddeline said bye to Lovino so he can get back to Class. "Ve~ Maddie I think Lovi Likes you~!" "W-what?" Madeline was surprised to hear What Her friend was telling her. "Its true! He acts nicer when he's around you!" "I-is that so?" Maddie and Feli Started Talking about it the whole day.

-At lunch-

Feli was waving at Maddie for her to sit with them and so she did. Feli was talking about Different types of pasta and Lovino was adding the types Feli missed. Madeline just sat there listening to their conversation. Then talking about some guy he liked.

"You like a guy Feli? Asked Lovino. "Who is the guy?" Madeline asked. Feli said it was Ludwig then suddenly Lovino snapped! "THAT GERMAN BASTARD!" "L-lovi calm down!" Feli and Lovino were arguing then Lovino couldn't take it anymore and left. "Its ok lovi. Probably he's just sad that you might stop hanging out with him?" "I would never stop hanging out with him, and I love my Fratello !" "And he loves you! That's why maybe he's Just a bit Sad. But I think its cute that you like Ludwig!" "Ve~ Thank you Maddie!" Feli then just hugged Maddie.

-After school-

"Hey Maddie!" "Hi Feli!" Madeline was surprised to see Feli with Ludwig. "Maddie! This is Ludwig!" "Hello im Madeline." Madeline said with a smile. "Ja. Im Ludwig Feliciano talks about you a lot." "Yep Feli talks about you a lot too" "Ve~ its true." "Hey were's Lovino? Isnt he usually with you?" "N-no I haven't seen him since lunch. I think he's still mad about what I told him." "Don't worry Feli just remember what I told you! Ill help look for him if you like!" "Oh Si! Thanks maddie!" No problem!"

-Inside the school-

"Lovi!" "Hey Feli I'll check the classrooms!" "O-ok!" Madeline Started walking around into every classroom she was starting to get worried. After thinking of where he might be Madeline went to check outside. There she saw Lovino under a tree sitting. "Lovino!" She was happy to see him there. Lovino just looked at her. Madeline was going to call Feli but as she started walking over to him his expression was a sad one.

"Lovino whats wrong?" Lovino was staring at her then he answered. "Its that Stupid brother of mine he's gonna start hanging around with that… Potato Bastard and stop hanging around me." "Lovino after you left I told feli that you thought that that might happen and he said that No that he loves his fratello! That he will still hang out with you!" Lovino looked up at Madeline then he stood up and hugged her."Thank you for being here Maddie." Lovino muttered in her neck crack. Madeline felt her face heat up she knew she was blushing so she decided to hug back.

"LOVI!" Feli Then ran to Lovino and hugged him. Lovino hugged his brother back but then he stood there staring at Ludwig. "Don't worry Lovi I won't stop hanging out with you, you are my brother! And Brother's have each other's Back!" "ya I guess But if that Potato Bastard hurts you I will kick his ass!" Madeline just couldn't help but smile at the brothers.

-1 year LATA :D-

"H-hey M-maddie?" Lovino called Madeline to see if she wanted to come over to his house because he wanted to tell her something.

-at Lovino's house-

Lovino waked over to the door to see Madeline in a dress. He was surprised to see her in a dress because he knew that she wasn't the girly type. "Hi Lovino. Y-your probably wondering why im wearing a dress? Well my papa made me wear it." "Ha I knew you would say that well anyways come in." He motioned her to sit on the couch. "What did you want to tell me Lovino?" "W-well" Madeline had started to like Lovino over the semester. "Madeline what I wanted to tell you is that T-ti amo!" Madeline was surprised and the first thing that popped into her head was 'T-this is a d-dream'

She looked at Lovino and she said "I I love you too Lovi." She said shyly hiding her face from the blush that appeared on her cheeks. Lovino picked up her face to see her violet colored eyes. Lovino Then kissed her.

-A month later!-

"Ve~Lovi!" "What?" "I told Ludwig I liked him and he said he liked me too!" "Good for you then?" He then heard knocking. "Ve~ Coming!" Feli opened the door to reveal Maddie. "MADDIE I haven't seen you sincea week ago!" "Hehe Ive missed you too Feli!" "Why are you here? Ve~?" "Lovi invited me." "Oh yes You and Lovi are together now huh?" "Mhm!" "OK then LOVI! Maddie's here!" "OK be right there!" Lovino came in and thanked Feli for opening the door and he told him they'd be back in a while.

"Feli Told me that he told that potato bastard that he liked him and he said that he liked him back." "That's great!" "Ya I guess im kinda happy that he found someone to be around when im gone with you." Madeline stopped him and tip-toed to give him a kiss on the cheek but Lovino instead leaned down and kissed her instead.

-LINE BREAK-

**OMG IT SUCKS I KNOW IT DOES! DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEE! PLEASE ill give you pasta? Im happy if you did like it! Not really that much of ….. love dovey stuff XP IM SORRY! Well Lovino found His wuv :3 well see you in my other FANFICTS~**


End file.
